This spray carnation cultivar was developed by us during the course of breeding efforts carried on at La Londe, Les Maures, Var., France, since about 1977, with the object of producing a new variety in the pink color range producing flowers of good quality and attractive coloration suitable for large scale greenhouse culture. The new plant originated as a seedling resulting from our crossing of selected varieties from breeding stock maintained by us at our laboratories at La Londe and this seedling was selected for propagation and test because of the very nice shape and coloration of its blooms. Original propagation of this new seedling, by means of cuttings from the parent plant, was done at our La Londe laboratory and then carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.